Halftime
by Reincarnations
Summary: Jordan keeps getting pestered about the same thing: is Jay going to ask her to prom? They get an answer during the tourney game.


**Hey! I am back in my home state!**

 **This story is for ArtemisBAMF1218 because they wanted me to write another one. Don't worry, I'll do your request as well.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants.**

* * *

It was no secret that Jay had a crush on the famous Genie's daughter, Jordan. They were always talking with each other, whether it was vocally or through the notes they passed in class. He constantly tried to make her laugh during their conversation, which most usually worked. She sometimes would tell a story that took place in Agrabah, but apologize in the middle of it and try to change the subject. He'd ignore the apology and ask for her to continue; Jay loved the way she lights up when telling them.

They have a routine whenever they saw each other. Jay started the conversation, while Jordan would get a little side-tracked and tell a story. When the story was finished, they would get back on topic.

When they weren't in the same class together, they would get anxious and impatient. As soon as that class would end they would meet up for their next class together. They didn't both to text each other because Jay never had his phone on him. Those times were when they would talk with their other friends.

Of course, there was a routine with that too.

As soon as Jordan would sit in her seat, she would be paraded with questions from either Allie, Freddie, and occasionally Lonnie. The questions ranged from 'What did you talk about today?' to 'When do you think he is finally going to ask you out?' The interrogation ended after that question whenever Jordan gave them a glare.

However, today they added a new question to the list.

On their way to meet Jay before the next class, Allie curiously asked the same way her mother would, "Do you think he'll ask you to prom?"

Jordan gave her friend an annoyed look while Freddie answered for her, "Evie and Mal have been asking her everyday since the dance was announced. They won't stop bothering her about it."

"Who won't stop bother who about what?"

Jordan immediately cheered up and smiled. The person who asked the last question was none other than Jay. Noticing the look the two was giving each other, Freddie decided to meddle. "Your 'sisters' keep asking Jordan if you asked her out yet."

The two too friendly friends shared a quick look before Jay said, "My 'sisters' and friends need to stop pestering me about my love life."

"So you love her?"

The villain kids stared (more like glared) at each other once that question was said. Jordan sighed in aggravation. "Why don't we tell them? I'm sure these two can keep a secret."

Jay broke his glaring competition to look at the girl he's been crushing on. When she nodded her head to show she was serious, he said, "Freddie, I have a question for you."

"Make it quick before I get bored and shrink your head."

Jay, used to the threats for knowing her so long, interrogated her, "Tell me, why would I ask Jordan out again when she said yes over five months ago?"

Allie and Freddie gasped in surprise. "You've been together for over five months?" Allie basically summarized. "Why haven't you told?"

"My dad was the only one that knew." Jordan provided as they entered the almost empty classroom. She waited until the four of them were in their seats before she continued quietly, "He was the one we wanted to tell first."

"Why?"

"To get his approval," Jay answered with a slight yawn. (He snuck out his room the night before because he was 'practicing' for the big game today.) "We don't know if he would approve of Jafar's son dating his daughter. Turns out he does approve and he said _he_ would get upset if we broke up."

Allie and Freddie laughed at that and a couple minutes later class began. Not even a second went by before Jordan was passed a note:

 _Are you going to the game today?-J_

Jordan smiled. Their routine was starting earlier than usual.

 _Yeah, I'm recording it for my show. It's about half an hour after school, right? And why bother putting your initial when we have the same one?_

 _...No comment. Anyways, you know the tradition of the players having their girlfriend wear their away jersey?-Jay_

 _Let me guess, you want me to where yours. What will everyone think?_

 _Who cares? I know I'll be thinking about how beautiful you look, though I've been thinking that since I first saw you.-Jay_

 _Fine. I'll wear it, but did you bring it with you? I don't think I'll have enough to change if you didn't. I brought my camera to school because I thought I would have no time._

 _It's clean and in my locker. You can change in the bathroom and put your clothes in my locker. -Jay_

 _Then I'm wearing your leather jacket too._

 _I think I can manage tha-_

"I see you're passing notes again in my class," Mr. Deley noticed when he paused in the middle of his lecture. "Go on, what's your excuse this time?"

"It's nothing big," Jay started off which made Jordan think he did have a good excuse this time. "I was just asking her if I should tell you that Audrey and Chad snuck out of class."

Mr. Deley first looked around the room to see if what he said was true. When he realized that the thief had told the truth, he announced, "Alright, study until I get back."

When he left the classroom, everyone talked about the punishment the couple would have except for four people who were talking about something completely different.

"How long do you think he'll be?" Jordan questioned as she got out of her seat.

"I say about fifteen to twenty minutes." Allie answered first.

"Then I'm gonna change. Jay, what's your locker combo?"

"I rigged it before heading to class today." Jay informed her since he was well prepared. "I assumed you would say yes."

"Good." She held her hand out. "Jacket."

Jay handed over his jacket with a bit of caution. The jacket he usually wore everyday was made by Evie on one of the first days they arrived in Auradon. He's grown attached to it because it was the first nice piece of clothing he owned.

"Thank ya! I'll be back in a few minutes."

A minute or two after she left, the other two girls quietly, in case the other students were ease-dropping, asked Jay if he was going to ask Jordan to prom. However, he didn't answer because he was distracted by his girlfriend that walked back through the door with her clothes already changed. The jersey she was wearing had the colors swapped, meaning that the main color was yellow while the rest was blue. The jacket she wore covered the back which had the number and the name of the player.

Jordan sat in her seat and before her friends could ask, she said, "I just needed to use a little magic without any other teachers watching."

Jay laughed loudly in the middle of her explanation so the others wouldn't hear her say the 'm' word.

If only the game would start a little sooner.

* * *

The tourney game was going quite well before the first half ended. Auradon was in the lead with a 3-1 lead with Jay scoring two out of the three points. The cheerleaders began their little routine. Jordan had only wanted to record the game, but the viewers wanted to see the half-time show as well.

Their performance was cut short because of some odd reason. Five of the cheerleaders got into a line a few feet away with each holding a medium sized poster board. Ben got hold of the microphone and said into it, "Jordan, please come down to the field."

Confused and curious, Jordan gave the camera to Freddie, who continued the video knowing what was happening, and walked down the bleachers to the designated area. Once she was there, the real show began.

The first cheerleader in line did a few extravagant tricks before landing a few feet away from Jordan while holding up her sign:

 _Will_

The next cheerleader came and did the same trick.

 _You_

Then came the next three in order who did the same but different trick.

 _Go To_

 _Prom_

 _With_

Jordan gasped because she knew exactly who planned this whole event. A few seconds after the last cheerleader landed, a teenager with long hair flipped over the group of cheerleaders, landed perfectly, kneeling on the ground, and holding her favorite flowers (which were unharmed) in one hand and a small sign in the other that said:

 _Me?_

Jordan had a hand covering her mouth as the teen stood from the ground and walked till he was about a feet in front of her. "So?" Jay asked. "Will you go to prom with me?"

Jordan laughed. She grabbed the flowers from his hand first and smelt them. With a mischievous grin that rivaled his, she said, "Of course I will. You didn't have to go through all this trouble for me."

"Yes, I did." Jay insisted as he wrapped his arms around her waist causing her to wrap hers around his neck. "What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't?"

With a small giggle, Jordan moved her hand to the back of his head and it pushed it closer. When the distance was only centimeters away, Jay kissed her causing the audience to cheer.

The perfect way to finish the rest of the game.


End file.
